Ushoran Neferata
Ushoran Neferata is the son of Throth Neferata the ancient King of Lahmia and the last KIng of Lahmia before the end of the Neferata Dynasty under his sister Angelica. Ushoran has two siblings in the form of Katia, and Angelica of which his sister Katia has become one of the leading Vampires in Weerhousen and follows her sisters words to the letter, and his sister Angelica is the Queen of Weerhousen and is reponsible for many deaths including the Man God Jesus. Ushoran would marry while he was a human and in this marriage he had two children of which his son would die during the Fall of Lahmia while his daughter Laysha would be preparing to die when he saved her by turning her into a vampire and then taking her with him. Ushoran is a second generation vampire and was changed by his sister Katia Neferata of which made him into one of the Dukes of Weerhousen and the leader of the Strigi Vampire bloodline, of whome are known for their casually non-violent behavior and the only bloodlines that are openly killing humans for sport besides the Blood Dragons, and Sanguin Bloodline. He unlike the majority of his bloodline does not visibly show signs of the Strigi curse of vampirisim of which is something that happens to Strigi Vampires due to the fact that they do not feed on humans regularly enough to keep their normal human forms. As a young noble son of the current Pharoah of Lahmia he was not going to be leading anything of importance so he went about helping the people of Lahmia, and improving his reputation in the military. He would travel throughout the poor western half of Lahmia and would become extremely popular amongst the people of the region before he was deployed by his father to command a force on the western border. He would be a huge voice of disention within the Lahmian leadership, but when he was changed into a Vampire he became more loyal to Angelica and the rest of the Lahmia elite believing he could save the people fom within. He failed and the Lahmian Vampires fled north eventually ending up in Weerhousen where he assisted greatly in the founding of Weerhousen. A noble hearted man he has been the lone disenter within Weerhousen when it comes to the calous way they treat their people. Ushoran was willing to look the other way for many centuries but recently Ushoran is starting to finance, and arm movements withing Weerhousen in an attempt to root out Queen Neferata. This has also resulted in his attempting to kill many of the other Vampires there again to weaken his Queen. History Early History : "What we've become is a travesty. But the actions that we now commit on a daily basis have turned us into something so dark and twisted that are excistence should be put into question. At a certain point we either evolve or die. There is no room for more evil in this world, and we are becoming the very thing that we once feared back in Lahmia. May god forgive us and take us into his arms." : -Ushoran Born the youngest child of the Lahmia royal family he trained patiantly and went about the cities of Lahmia meeting and helping all the people he could. This good natured heart would grow to become the most loved man in the Kingdom of Lahmia, and for the first time in many generations there was legitimate talk about ignoring the rules of sucession and making him king instead of his sister Neferat. With Civil War looming Ushoran in blind faith that his sister could accomplish the job decided no life was worthy of being lost and supported his sister's rise to Queen. : "Looking back at it now the lives I was saving died anyway to my sister's cruelty. The only thing my honor and kindness got me was the blood kiss and a front row seat to watch as she murdered innocents." : -Ushoran Jafrey Hemsworth See Also : Arnor , House Hemsworth Ushoran always attended every Duke meeting, and on this particular meeting Queen Neferata allowed the floor to W'Soran, and he told the asembled group that a massive army from Anor was being lured to Weerhousen, and they were all going to be destroyed. W'Soran explained how he had specific targets that he needed for experiments but all the rest could be had by whoever wanted them. Ushoran said nothing and returned to Strigi discusted but not knowing how to change anything. Rebellion Following the destruction of the Arnor army led by Jafrey Hemsworth Ushoran had completely hit rock bottom. He wanted to save the people of Weerhousen, but he had no idea how to without destroying his own people in the process. Family Members Weerhousen.jpg|Throth Neferata - Father|link=Lahmia Weerhousen.jpg|Leylisha Neferata - Mother|link=Lahmia Laysha1.jpg|Laysha Neferata - Daughter|link=Laysha Neferata QUEEN NEFERATA.jpg|Angelica Neferata - Sister|link=Angelica Neferata Relationships Katia Beckinlate See Also : Katia Beckinlate "Katia was a beautiful young women that meant everything to me. Katia is still a beautiful young women but now she shares her life with a darkness that is so dark I can barely see her heart anymore when we talk. -Ushoran Katia Beckinlate, and Ushoran Neferata were once the closest of the siblings of the Neferata children, and in this closeness they were both hurt when he was forced to leave for the rest and she remained in the capital. While he was away she was changed into a Vampire and made into a Angelica loyalist to such an extent that she used her relationship with her brother to menipulate him into turning into a Vampire. Following her turning him into a Vampire she wanted them to go on as they were before, but he now saw her in a darker light, and didn't love her as he once had. This lack of love carried them into Weerhousen where she now attempts to destroy his influence to the goal of removing him completely from Weerhousen. Meghanna See Also : Meghanna When Meghanna became disalousined with Queen Neferata, the first place she went was Strigi. Category:Vampire Category:Strigi Vampire Category:Lahmian Category:House Neferata Category:People Category:People of Weerhousen Category:POV Character